The Bauer U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,588 is entitled Truck Bed Extension. It discloses a truck bed extension that is convertible into a pair of ramps. The truck bed extension includes a left truck bed extension and a right truck bed extension, each truck bed extension including a back wall section, a side wall extension section and a ramp lip. The side wall extension, ramp lip and back wall section are hinged together to allow the truck bed extension to be straightened when detached from the truck bed and used as a dual ramp.